


Back Alley

by temple_mistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temple_mistress/pseuds/temple_mistress
Summary: Obi-Wan walks into a bar, and Anakin follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, August 2007. Co-written with hyypchick.

Obi-Wan walks into a bar. Anakin, who has stalked him there, sneaks up behind him and steals the drink Obi-Wan has just been served, downs it in one hit, and without a word grabs Obi-Wan by his tunic lapels and drags him out of the nearest emergency exit onto a mostly disused back alley.

Obi-Wan tries to speak, to question where Anakin came from and what just happened in the bar, but is cut from his forming sentence by a passionate and searingly demanding kiss.

Finally, Anakin breaks the kiss, but Obi-Wan's half-formed sentence is again interrupted, a deep and lustful "just needed, wanted," pressing hungrily against his lips. Obi-Wan looks briefly into Anakin's abyssal eyes to see the color of the midnight sky reflected in them.

Anakin doesn't say another word as his kisses become bruising, all his love and desire poured into them as his fingers work deftly to relieve his Master of his leggings. A small protest escapes Obi-Wan's mouth but it soon dissolves into breathless moans as Anakin's wet hot lips fall on his throat and his hand closes around his cock in furied strokes.

As Obi-Wan loses it to sensation, clawing at the permacrete wall for any kind of purchase, Anakin drops to his knees in the filth of the alleyway and takes his Master into his mouth, fucking him with a demanding tongue. Obi-Wan's hands tug and grip into his Padawan's curls as he feels himself close, pulling Anakin around him harder and quicker, every second feeling his legs grow weaker.

With dust falling to the ground from the scratches of his nails against the wall, Obi-Wan pants Anakin's name in a low lascivious moan, begging, begging for release until Anakin takes him deep and swallows around him. Obi-Wan can take no more, gripping Anakin's broad shoulders for support, unable to bear his own weight as ecstatic oblivion washes over him, coming furiously with the the younger man's plush lips massaging him. Anakin swallows possessively, his dark eyes smiling at the quivering mess he has pinned to the alleyway wall.

Anakin takes Obi-Wan's hands in his and stands, pulling his Master into a slow, loving, exploring kiss, touching his tongue in tentative strokes against Obi-Wan's.

Tasting himself, Obi-Wan moans and squeezes Anakin's hands, his legs still unsteady from his powerful release. "You...you have no decorum whatsoever, you do realize?" he pants, as Anakin moves off his lips and turns him around, placing their hands against the dusty permacrete, one hand covering Obi-Wan's firmly.

"I didn't realize there were protocols for fucking in back alleys, Master," Anakin teases lecherously against Obi-Wan's ear before nuzzling into the soft hairs just above the collar of his tunics. Anakin inhales the familiar scent deeply, unable to stop himself from pressing his whole body against Obi-Wan, his hips canting up, beginning a slow grind against his firm ass.

Obi-Wan, feeling sensation returning to all of his lower extremities, arches back, gasping from the feel of Anakin's cock shoved up hard against him. Taking his free hand, he reaches behind to pull Anakin's mouth to his, biting and nipping at the shiny lips he'd just watched suck him off like some kind of common whore.

Anakin lets Obi-Wan plunder his mouth, grabbing blindly with his free hand to yank down his Master's leggings just a little further, running his fingers down the cleft to tease and touch, rewarded when Obi-Wan once again bucks against him.

"I need you, Obi-Wan. _Now_ ," he whispers demandingly as he frees his own cock and gives it a couple of long, firm strokes. "I want you and I have to have you. _Please_ ," he whispers again, the authority in his voice slipping a little, revealing a hint of desperation.

Obi-Wan reaches back to rake his fingers through Anakin's curls one last time, pulling his smooth cheek to his own. "Then  _have_ me, Anakin," he says with a quiet nod, letting his head loll forward. _"I'm yours...yours...yours..."_ he murmurs in encouragement, splaying his free hand on the wall.

Anakin trembles with need and desire, slicking himself with whatever lubricant Obi-Wan always manages to have in his belt, barely able to hold back when Obi-Wan cries out just from the feel of Anakin's fingers in him. _"Mine,"_ he growls as he replaces his fingers with his cock, slipping in hard and fast, stilling himself to allow Obi-Wan to catch his breath.

Pressed completely into his Master, Anakin clasps Obi-Wan's other hand against the wall and begins to move, long, slow, deliberate strokes, unbelievably turned on by the fact that they could be seen at any moment. He crushes Obi-Wan's hands with each thrust, relishing every moan, grunt, sigh, and curse that escapes from his Master's lips, knowing it's just for him, that only _he_ gets to do this to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan knows he's lost all propriety, allowing himself to be fucked against a wall in a dirty alley, but the feel of Anakin buried within him, the feel of his hot breath against his neck, the feel of the tongue that had driven him over the edge just minutes ago now pillaging his ear, drowns out whatever protocols he could have possibly dreamed of.

Anakin's pace becomes furious and erratic, his hands leaving the wall, one fisting Obi-Wan's now-hard cock, the other pulling at his Master's hip to increase the power of his thrusts. He feels the pull deep in his groin, the shiver that runs through him, and he knows he's close. He presses his face into Obi-Wan's hair as he strokes and tugs on his shaft, running his thumb over and around the head, knowing Obi-Wan likes it that way.

Obi-Wan cries out loudly, pushing himself back hard against his Padawan, the intensity of their passion driving him closer to climax. "Is this...what you came for?" he moans breathlessly.

Anakin, driven by Obi-Wan's words, thrusts hard once, twice, three times, grinning in satisfaction when Obi-Wan swears fiercely, knowing he's reached Obi-Wan's prostate now. With a grind of his hips, he brushes over it again, his hand working Obi-Wan's length relentlessly and expertly. "Not yet, but soon," Anakin responds salaciously.

Obi-Wan stumbles as his legs nearly give way, and with one more hard thrust and a long stroke down his cock, over his balls, and back up again, he's hit with a blinding charge that courses through his entire body, calling out Anakin's name with a fury of passion.

Anakin feels Obi-Wan tense around him, spurred on to a rough and hard rhythm by the feel of pure pleasure running over their bond as Obi-Wan calls out and comes against his hand. Anakin lets go of his hip and wraps his arm around the other man's firm chest, holding on as he thrusts deeply one more time before he finds release deep within Obi-Wan, his cries muted as he bites into his Master's shoulder. He slows and then stills himself, hugging his overheated body against Obi-Wan's tightly. Anakin pants, trying to catch his breath as he plants tiny kisses to the love bite he knows is hidden under the layers of tunics.

Obi-Wan smiles, his sweat-streaked hair falling in darkened locks around his face. He reaches up to hug at Anakin's arm, petting it gently.

Anakin, now, finally, sated, sighs and slips out of Obi-Wan, quickly doing up his leggings as he rests his chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan does the same and turns around, tugging Anakin towards him until they crash ungracefully against the dirty wall, settling into the comfort of each other's arms.

"You still owe me a drink."

 


End file.
